


High School pt.I

by Silena_the_Hero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asthmatic!Mitchell, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silena_the_Hero/pseuds/Silena_the_Hero
Summary: Connor and Mitchell in College. Fluff, angst: all the good things





	1. Chapter one of many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splatrification](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatrification/gifts), [shyguk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyguk/gifts).



> Hello. Hi. Welcome.  
> Welcome to the world to which my brain took me. Mitchell is a dork and Connor is, well, Connor. I will be putting other ships in because I can and also because they're so cute. This whole world was inspired by the works of makerofaqueen.

Mitchell Doe was 17 years old when he realised he was in love with his best friend. It was 2:50pm, 10 minutes until he could go home, when suddenly he understood why he'd been jealous over him hanging out with other guys and, gods-forbid, flirting. While Mitchell was ogling Connor Stoll...

Connor was concentrating on his History test. His Dyslexia and his ADHD weren't helping at all. His brain was destroying him. He glanced over at Mitchell, to gauge how he was doing on his test. Mitchell's arms were above his head, his feet resting on the table in front of him. Of fucking course he was finished. Him and his stupid perfect brain. And those biceps... gods he was shallow sometimes, but who could blame him. Mitchell looked like a literal god. Boy, the things he could do to that boy. He licked his lips. Right. Test.

Mitchell sat at his desk, doodling on the rest of his test. Gods that boy was going to be the literal death of Mitchell Doe. He could just imagine the funeral: here lies Mitchell Doe, an orphan, happily adopted by Kellie and Charity. Cause of Death; Connor, effing, Stoll. Mitchell's eyes met Connor's and his cheeks flared and he looked away quickly. Mitchell could feel his chest constricting, oxygen struggling to get to his head. He reached into his bag to get out his inhaler and then... FUCK. His inhaler was at home, sitting on the bench and definitely not in his bag. He was trying to breath but it was like there was no oxygen to breathe. He felt himself falling.

Connor only had to look over at Mitchell to know that he was having an asthma attack. Before he knew it, his phone was in his hand on speed dial emergency services.  
"Hello? Yeah, we need an ambulance at the Olympus campus. Yeah. My boy- I mean my friend is having an asthma attack. I'm gonna put him in recovery position. I think he left his inhaler at home."  
Connor knelt over his best friend, praying, hoping that he was going to be okay. He took hold of Mitchell's hand, gently stroking his baby soft hand and whispering, "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

What most people don't realise about what happens when you faint, is that you have moments when your conscience slips back into reality; where you can fell and hear everything. Mitchell's mind was awake as Connor turned him over and held his hand, running his calloused fingers over his own. He felt his heart flutter, just a little. As his eyes started to open, he heard a woman's voice saying, "Mitchell? Can you tell me any of his other medical information?"  
Connor's voice came next, slightly rough as if he'd been crying. Mitchell tried to reach up and touch his face, but there still wasn't enough energy left in his arm.  
"I think he's coming to. Honey? Can you tell me your name and date of birth?"  
Mitchell dragged his eyes from Connor to look at the woman.  
"My name is Mitchell Doe. My date of birth is November 15th 1999."  
The woman nodded and then looked at her clipboard.  
"We're going to take you on a ride in our ambulance. Do you want your friend to come with us?"  
Mitchell hesitated. If he said yes, Connor would probably be staying in the same room with him. But then again, he would be sleeping in the same room as the one person he loved more than he loved both his mums combined.

Connor glanced at Mitchell, awaiting his answer...


	2. Of hospitals and bed rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut! Bonjour! Bienvenue! Mitchell's still oblivious as fuck. Have Fun!!

Connor glanced at Mitchell awaiting his answer. Mitchell nodded and looked to Connor for approval. Connor's heart leapt and he could barely contain his grin. Did this mean that Mitchell actually did like him? Connor had been crushing on this boy for the past 6 years. Now, you may be wondering why he didn't make a move. Well, Mitchell, in those 6 years, had had many boyfriends and many break ups. Connor was always the one to comfort him but didn't want to take advantage of the sweet, loving boy. As they made their way toward the hospital, Connor thought about placing his lips on that perfect face, holding his hand and giving him everything that boy deserves. He gently ran his fingers through Mitchell's hair, something he usually did to calm them both down.

Mitchell's eyes fluttered open to find himself in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask attached to his face. Connor's head was laying on his leg and he heard the slow beep of the heart rate monitor. As Mitchell moved, Connor stirred, slowly waking.  
"Good Morning," Mitchell quipped, his eyes twinkling.  
Connor muttered under his breath and moaned. Mitchell felt his cheeks go red at the sound and prayed to the gods that Connor wouldn't lay back down. Luckily a nurse came and shooed Connor out of the room.

Connor stood, pacing outside Mitchell's room, waiting for the verdict. If he was discharged, he would probably be confined to bed rest and Will would probably freak. If he wasn't... Connor didn't think that he would survive another night with top model, I-don't-snore Mitchell. His little noises every time he breathed were the source of Connor's pain. They were adorable. At this point, Connor didn't even care how deep he was. Travis had told him many times to get his shit together. This whole being in love with Mitchell thing was turning out to be a lot more time consuming than he thought.

Mitchell lay in his bed, as the nurse did all the regular checks, watching Connor. He was pacing back and forth outside, tapping his fingers against his leg. A nervous habit. When it came to taking his blood pressure, he closed his eyes and waited for his arm to be half strangled to death. When he opened his eyes there were 3 other doctors surrounding him.  
"What? What happened?"  
Connor's big brown eyes stared worriedly down into his.  
"You passed out sweet... I mean Mitch. Your vitals went haywire. I was so scared."  
Mitchell tried to hold his smile back at the slip up. instead he joked, "Aww. That's so sweet! You were scared for me?"  
Connor blushed and stuck his tongue out. Hmm...

Mitchell's face lit up like a christmas tree as he laughed at Connor's death. His blue eyes sparkled and he opened his arms for a sorry hug. A nurse came in, interrupting their moment, to tell them the news.  
"The doctors have said that you can be discharged, so long as you have at least three days bed rest. Your friends can bring you homework, but no getting out of bed."  
Connor grinned at Mitchell, his thoughts conflicted. 3 days bed rest... At least Mitchell was okay, right?

If there was one thing Mitchell could say he truly hated in this world, it was bed rest. He had to lay in his bed while others fussed around him and did things for him while he had no choice but to sit and do absolutely nought. The amount of calories that he probably consumed in three days, without exercising. Mitchell shuddered. There was only one thing that came from bed rest - cuddles with Connor. It was the one time when both of them could fully justify sitting in bed together just enjoying each other's company.

Connor, on the other hand, loved it when Mitchell was sick. He could cuddle him, shower him with gifts and make him feel better. Connor was fully prepared for this. He had rushed to the store as soon as he could to buy strawberries, chocolate, plushies, a stack of movies and some yarn. When he arrived at the apartment, he set up the chocolate and strawberries, put the plushies on the bed, and put the movies into the dvd player. He then carefully picked Mitchell up, despite furious objections, and placed him on the bed. Together they sat on Mitchell's bed, watching his favourite movie, Love Actually. Mitchell, halfway through the movie, lay his head on Connor's shoulder and fell asleep. Connor gently placed his lips on Mitchell's forehead and then lay him down on the pillow. He got up and turned the dvd off. As he was leaving the room, he turned back to look at the boy he loved and smiled fondly. He truly did not deserve that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they finally going to do it?

Mitchell's eyelids fluttered a little as he woke up. He blinked a little in the light and then started to look for a glass of water. As he was searching, Connor peeked into the room.  
"Hello, sweetness. How are you feeling?"  
Mitch looked up from his searching and gave a small smile.  
"I need water."  
His voice came out parched and wanting. Connor's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded walking back into the kitchenette. It was the final day of bed rest, and Mitchell had sworn to himself that, by today, he would have told Connor that he'd had a crush on him since forever. But every time he'd tried to speak, it came out all weird or Connor hushed him up. It was time to do it...

Connor hummed to himself as he got Mitchell's glass of water. It was Mitchell's last day in bed rest. Of course, Mitchell would be happy about that, but Connor had mixed feelings. He'd told himself to use these three days to tell Mitchell his feelings, but the right time hadn't come up and he'd been trying to let Mitchell get as much rest as possible. The rest was doing Mitchell good, but it also meant that there wasn't much time to talk. It was time to do it...

Judgement day had come. His time on Earth was over. He should just get it over with and then kill himself from embarrassment. It shouldn't actually be this bad... Should it?

"Mitchell, sweetness. Do you want a - What are you doing out of bed?"  
Mitchell was cross legged on the floor, his hands at his head, as if with a headache. What he was actually doing, unbeknownst to Connor, was coming up with the perfect way to ask him out. Mitchell looked up from his hyper-concentration and then smiled slightly at the beautiful boy before him.   
"Connor. I have something important to ask you, and I need you to not laugh at me when I say it."  
Connor nodded and sat down, his knees just touching Mitchell's.   
"You have been my rock for eight years. You stopped people from bullying me when I came out. You always carry my bags for me when I force you to come shopping. You are always the one who I know I can go to for a hug, or a slap around the head. I need you Connor. I also... I really like you Connor. Connor would you like to come out to dinner this Friday?"

When Connor walked into Mitchell's room to find him on the floor, his heart skipped a beat. Mitchell's hair was reflecting the sunlight from the small window behind him, making a halo around his head. His navy blue Polo shirt was clinging to his back and those jeans should not even be legal. He looked up, smiling, and Connor's heart stopped. That's it. He was dead.  
"Connor. I have something important to ask you, and I need you to not laugh at me when I say it."  
Connor didn't trust himself to not say anything stupid and so he sat down, his knees touching Mitchell's, waiting hopefully.  
"You have been my rock for eight years. You stopped people from bullying me when I came out. You always carry my bags for me when I force you to come shopping. You are always the one who I know I can go to for a hug, or a slap around the head.   
Connor's mind was going haywire. Was Mitchell doing what Connor thinks he's doing?  
"I need you Connor. I also... I really like you Connor. Connor would you like to come out to dinner this Friday?"  
Connor's mind went completely blank and then crazy all at once. His face must have been priceless, because Mitchell went red and then started stuttering out apologies and 'never minds'. Connor shook his head and then was finally able to comprehend what was going through his head. Connor took Mitchell's hands in his own.  
"Mitchell. You always have been the most beautiful person in my life."  
"This already sounds like a let down."  
Connor shook his head and continued.  
"And you always will be the most beautiful person in my life because I intend to make you the happiest person alive for the rest of my life. Did you honestly think I was ever going to say no to such an amazing person?"  
Mitchell nodded and then let go of one of Connor's hands and dragged the other toward the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly shorter chapter, sorry. Assignments have been terrible and so has my mental capacity to do anything. I'll try and write another one within the next two weeks.  
> Thank you all!  
> Bye!


	4. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends are let into the loop...

"Hey Connor! Hey Mitch! Why are you holding hands with this mongrel's hand?"  
Mitch grinned at their friends and then stuck his tongue out, making Connor blush.  
"We... got together."  
Travis whooped, "Finally. I'm proud of you bro."  
Mitch shook his head.  
"What makes you think it was him who finally came out with it?"  
Travis' eyes widened.  
"Wait... what? Seriously? Shy boy Mitch asked Connor out? No way!"  
Connor blushed again and looked down. Mitch kissed his messy curls and Connor smiled. The conversation continued, everyone making light jokes about Mitchell and Connor and generally having fun. The boys kept sending sly glances to the other and then looking away when they caught the other's gaze until Travis finally yelled at them to "Get a room!" Mitchell dragged Connor away with a hurried goodbye and then pressed him against the wall of their dorm and kissed his soft, pink lips. He slipped his tongue out, demanding entrance into Connor's mouth and he gladly granted entry. Mitchell's tongue explored Connor's mouth and Connor moaned and then blushed.  
"Sorry."  
Mitchell shook his head and laughed kindly.  
"Don't be sorry. It was only natural. Chill."  
Connor ducked his head and Mitchell captured his lips once again with his own. Connor's hand made it's way to the hem of Mitchell's shirt and felt the baby soft skin underneath. Mitchell gasped and giggled slightly.  
"Tickles!" breathed Mitchell as his own hands made their way up Connor's shirt. The door of their dorm squealed and the boys quickly jumped away from each other. They turned to the door to find Travis, slightly red from finding them both.  
"S-sorry. I'll just..."  
With that he left back through the door, closing it softly with a click. Connor and Mitchell giggled and then shook them selves out.  
"Do you want lunch?" Mitchell's voice was still a little rough from their making out.  
Connor nodded and smiled. Mitchell made his way to their kitchenette and reached up to the top cupboards for the bowls, a small strip of skin showing just above the waistband of his skinny jeans and Connor felt a small tug in his stomach. Ignoring it, he walked into the Kitchenette with Mitchell and started helping him to make Pasta Neapolitan, taking the tomatoes and basil out of the fridge and going through the spice draw. Pepper, Paprika, Oregano. Connor turned to give Mitchell the spices (and herb) only to meet his gorgeous blue eyes. Connor gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing. Connor shoved the packets in his hands toward Mitchell, averting his eyes, blushing. Why did he have to be so hot? They successfully finished making the pasta and sat down to lunch. Mitchell kept one hand on Connor's and neither of them trusted themselves to talk, so they ate in silence.  
"This is ridiculous!"  
Connor's head shot up at the annoyance in Mitchell's voice.  
"We should still be able to have a conversation like we used to. Why?"  
Connor hung his head and muttered "Sorry."  
Mitchell shook his head.  
"No I'm sorry, love."  
Connor smiled at the pet name.  
"I shouldn't have shouted. But we were best friends. Why shouldn't we have a normal conversation now? How are you going with your assignments?"  
Connor smiled and they flowed into easy conversation. They dumped their lunch dishes in the sink and moved to the couch, Connor's head in Mitchell's lap. Mitchell ran his fingers through Connor's hair, making him slowly fall asleep. Mitchell smiled and sighed contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I had no idea where this chapter was going. Any way... now we know. Domestic fluff.


	5. The one where Connor is shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Mitchell's first morning together as a couple.

The sun shone through the windows of Mitchell's dorm, kissing his face and waking him gently. As he woke up, he remembered the week's events and smiled to himself. How had he landed himself with the hottest male specimen on campus? Mitchell sighed and got up out his bed before following his nose to the kitchenette. He smirked at the adorable sight before him. Connor stood in his pyjamas, apron tied round his waist, making pancakes. Mitchell made his way over to his gorgeous boyfriend and let his hands wind their way around Connor's slender waist. He nuzzled Connor's shoulder taking in his scent and sighing contentedly.  
"Good morning to you too," Connor chuckled.  
Carefully, he turned around to face Mitchell, gently capturing his boyfriends lips in his own. Mitchell moaned quietly into the kiss and whined as Connor pulled away and turned his focus to the pancakes. Mitchell took his arms away from Connor's waist and moved to sit on the bench beside him.  
"Mitchell, sweetness," Connor sighed. "you know full well that you're not allowed on the counter."  
Mitchell pouted and Connor sighed again and turned off the heat, moving the pan away. Now standing in front of Mitchell, he gently put his arms on Mitchell's hips, pulling him in close. Mitchell draped his arms around the back of Connor's neck and closed the space between their lips. They kissed slow and sweet, Mitchell exploring Connor's readily awaiting mouth. Gentle as ever, Connor picked Mitchell up, never breaking their kiss, and took them both to Mitchell's double bed. Mitchell grunted softly as they made impact and Connor immediately sat up, worried for his boyfriend's safety. Mitchell smiled slightly at the beautifully concerned look on Connor's face and placed a finger on his lips.  
"Con. Shh. I'm fine. Just relax. Now. Where were we?"  
Connor giggled and then, somewhat shyly, proceeded to pepper Mitchell's face and neck with butterfly kisses, always careful not to hurt him. Unbidden images flew to Mitchell's mind of Connor. On the first day they met. The first time he got in a fight defending Mitchell. Him laughing, head thrown back, curls dancing in the wind. Their first kiss. Mitchell pulled Connor closer and rolled them over so that he was on top. He could feel every movement, every muscle tension in the beautiful, careful boy beneath him. He smirked at the bodily reactions from them both.  
"Someone's a little excited."  
Connor blushed, trying to hide under the pillow. Mitchell gently prised the pillow out of Connor's fingers and placed his hand on Connor's chin, forcing him to look at Mitchell.  
"You are gorgeous Connor. And yes, when we're both ready I'm willing to take the next step. But only when you're ready. For now I'm more than happy to make out with you."  
Connor smiled again, worry slowly fading from his doe brown eyes.  
"Sorry"  
Mitchell kissed him fiercely and then pulled back.  
"You never have to apologise to me. Ever. Not for that."  
It was Connor's turn to take control, flipping them over and running his fingers through Mitchell's hair as they kissed. When his fangers caught in a knot, Mitchell gasped and Connor pulled back opening his mouth to apologise. Before he had a chance Mitchell pounced on him, fiercely kissing any accessible skin and, after asking for permission, making more skin accessible. They both hurried to pull their shirts off, getting slightly stuck in the process. Mitchell nipped, kissed and sucked at Connor's neck and chest, making him gasp slightly and moan.  
"Mitchell... I..."  
Mitchell pulled away.  
"Everything okay, hun?  
Connor scrubbed his fingers through his already messy hair.  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
He smiled weakly and Mitchell sat up, concern overcoming his face.  
"What's going on in that sweet head of yours?"  
Connor shook his head.  
"I don't know. I was thinking about everything, us, and how many butterflies I get every time you walk in the room."  
Mitchell giggled.  
"And then I thought how much I wanted you to meet my family as my boyfriend. But is it too soon or..."  
Mitchell smiled and kissed Connor gently.  
"I would love to meet your family as your boyfriend. But let's go on that date first, 'kay?"  
Connor smiled and nodded.  
..........

The two boys walked out of their dorm for the first time that day, hand in hand, to get some lunch. They arrive at their friends' table still hand in hand and Travis decides to ruin the moment by whistling. Connor, being the younger and more mature brother, stuck his tongue out.  
Their friends laughed and chatter began, light and carefree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date will be next chapter and then Valentines day. I guess Mitch will probably go to Connor's place for Easter. We'll see. I'm sorta playing it by ear at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooo... What do you think? Feel free to send comments, suggestions etc.  
> See you soon  
> x


End file.
